totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland
Ireland, labelled The Competitive Flirt, was a camper on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Fiesty Rabbits. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Audition Photo Trivia *Only contestant with a feather earing *Only contestant to be named after a country Gallery Ireland's pjs.png|Ireland's Pjs Ireland swimsuit.png|Ireland's swimsuit First Impressions Alex- Super hot. But I don't know if he would like me. Alice- She seemed super nice. I wish she didn't leave Ari- I need to get to know her more. Arturo- Seems cool. Him and Mariah are cute togther Cassie- She seems nice Chad- He seems to make Taylor crazt in love. So I like him as a person Christina- Seems kinda chill but too chill She needs to party. Colt- Seems mean. Dan- Seems cool Destiny- Um.. she seems mean too. Dex- I want to party with him but he seems way too shy. Ellie- A model would make an awesome party... Emma- Seems nice Erick- As Ronnie said sneaky Hilary- Pretty. Jonna- She should join the Party Girls :D Kylie- My bestie Lauren- Seems cool and pretty. Linda- Mean Malik- Kinda cute but I like Alex more Mallory- I feel bad for her. I think she had a bad childhood with bullies. Mariah- Seems pretty nice. Monique- I need to get to know her more. Nick- He seems idk distant maybe. He just seems liek he's hidind something.. Ronnie-Super pretty and nice Shawn- I want to party with him sometime since he is a rapper Skyler- I'm not really sure.. Taylor- She's fun to hang around. I think she maybe will make it far because she seems nice but fierce. Trevor- Haha he's funny. I feel bad for him though since he has no clue that Kylie doesn't want to date him. Justine: Seems kinda into herself CJ: He's cute. I actually think him and Ronnie would make a good couple then Ronnie and.... the person she likes. Interview Are you excited about the show? Ireland: Um.... yes of course! :3 Who do you have a crush on? Ireland: Alex, he's kinda cute. Are you afraid of having new hosts? Ireland: Nope just fricken excited for another season! :D How will you spend your time? Ireland: Relaxing, surfing, and partying. In other word living it up baby ;D Who do you want to become friends with? Ireland: Anyone who want to be with me :D How will you play the game? Ireland: Just be myself! How will you use your money if you win? Ireland: Relief for Japan What are your hobbies? Ireland: I have a lot. Are you satisfied with your teammates? Ireland: Hell yah! I love me team! Fiesty Cats rule! :D What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Ireland: Pop and hip-hop. I love Jessie J and Brittney Spears and oh and of course Justin Timberlake! Your favorite movie? Color? Ireland: Why wtach movies when you can party! I love green :) What do you want to be when you grow up? Ireland: A fashion designer